Training Day
by RobinLady-in-Waiting
Summary: Bulma interrupts Vegeta while he's trying to train to defeat the androids. Short read. P.S. I know, I've said I wouldn't post another DBZ, I forgot that I had this one.


**Dinner's Ready**

Vegeta trained hard, always had, always would. Attaining and keeping a number one standing took work before meeting Kakarot. "Goku" what a name. "Sky" fit, that Sayain was an air head. For a while at least Vegeta could forget about Kakarot and train, if only Bulma would cease her interruptions.

Have you eaten? Have you slept? You need rest, Vegeta. That was all she had for him reminders. All he needed was peace and quiet; peace of mind and quiet from her nagging.

"Vegeta, dinner is ready, you haven't eaten since breakfast, you'll make yourself sick." A roar was her only answer to her call over the view screen.

"Don't make me tell you again, Vegeta." Bulma roared back. A strong, urge to throw an energy ball at the view screen welled up inside him. He threw one for the fun of it. White hot energy came bouncing back at him. Dodging wasn't a problem. Bored, Vegeta hung in mid-air for a moment watching the energy bounce before flying after it.

Bulma stomped out of the house to retrieve that hard headed Sayain. No one made her as angry as he could. How was he supposed to fight the androids if he was too weak? Loud bangs erupted from the Capsule. Through the small air lock window Bulma could see Vegeta chasing an energy ball. His gray, cotton shorts hung on his lean frame. Their frayed edges swayed back and forth as he flew around the Capsule.

"Gee, his ass is nice." Bulma thought. "No wonder, he doesn't eat and trains constantly." She rolled her eyes at the thought of his relentless training.

"Dinner is ready, Vegeta." Bulma's high voice broke his concentration. The scorching energy ball passed only centimeters from his shoulder.

"Look what you did, Woman!" Vegeta powered up an energy ball. Before he could unleash it, Bulma over rode the internal lock, lowering the gravity level inside. Vegeta hit the floor like a brick.

"My name is B-U-L-M-A, asshole, use it. Now, it's time for dinner, and I expect you to come and wash up!" Her fists were balled up on her hips. She wore a pink bra beneath a gray sweatshirt that hung off of her peachy shoulder. Her tapping, pink ballet slippers made the hem of her denim skirt shake. A pink and gray head band matched her outfit.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Vegeta's voice projected across the Capsule.

"No. I. Won't. You are a guest at my house, you should have manners." Bulma charged up to where Vegeat was doing push ups.

"I must beat Kakarot." He put his right arm behind his back. The muscles along his back rippled as he moved, his breathing rhythmic and even. Bulma stomped her slippered foot inches from his face.

"You must eat first." Bulma demanded.

Vegeta had had enough. In one, swift motion he stood up and slammed Bulma against the Capsule door. His hands dug into the wall beneath her rib cage. Vegeta breathed hard, his face near hers. Bulma's toes began to ache from standing on end.

"Leave me be, Bulma." Vegeta roared.

"What if I don't want to?" She leaned forward.

Lips, warm, pressing lips met Vegeta's His arms slid around Bulma's waist as he let her kiss him. Breathless after a minute, she pulled away. Hungrily, Vegeta kissed her neck, his teeth against her collar bone. His rough hands pulled the sweatshirt from her shoulders. Unsuccessful, he growled. Taking the hint, Bulma let him slip it down her body and off her hands at the cuff. Moments later it hit the floor. Bulma's hands worked on the knot of his drawstring shorts. She let out a happy groan when she heard the string snap under his index finger.

Somehow, it didn't surprise Bulma that Vegeta went commando beneath his training shorts. Her heart beat hard as they slid to the Capsule floor together. Bulma had the zipper to and button on her skirt ready for him to pull off. His eyes looked over the dark pink and black lace bray and panties set he wore. Roughly, he pulled on the panties. His hand caressed her thigh, drinking in the softness of her skin. Gingerly, Bulma flipped the pink panties off her big toe, then slid her foot up Vegeta's taunt leg. He worked furiously at her bra.

"Let me." She raised up and unhooked the back, letting it fly too.

"You should have left me alone." Vegeta's voice sounded gravelly in her ear, his breath hot and wet against it. Bulma let him lower himself into her. A pleased groan escaped as she held him.

"Together is better." She panted as their bodies rocked in unison.

Bulma lay snuggled against Vegeta's back where he sat. the most of her clothes lay on the floor around the.

"You should have left me alone, Bulma, I can't have this distraction, there is so little time left to train." His voice resonated low and rumbling in the quiet space. Bulma sat up, her hair tickled his shoulder as she began kissing his neck.

"You can't do it alone, Vegeta, you need something to fight for." She rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"I must beat Kakarot and the androids." Bulma felt the thunder in his chest as he roared.

"What then?" Bulma slapped his back with the flat of her hand.

Vegeta ducked in surprise at the blow.

"What then, Vegeta? Sometimes I think you'd chase your own tail if you still had it. There's more to life than besting Goku." Bulma pulled away and began pulling on her clothes. Ballet slippers in hand, she began stomping out. Quick as a wink, Vegeta shot to the door first.

"I have never claimed perfection, but I claim to be the strongest and I will be damned if anyone else will have it. I must stand for something." Bulma met his dark, yet fiery eyes. She could see how much it meant to him to be the best.

"I know you're strong, Vegeta. Dinner will be waiting for you." Bulma sighed as she walked out.

"I hope there's enough." Vegeta opened the Capsule door for her to leave. A few feet later, Bulma got a pleasant surprise.

"What is on the menu for this evening?" Vegeta asked as he walked her to the house.

_**THE END**_


End file.
